Force User
A Force User is a Class-type in One Way Heroics. Force Users excel at defeating enemies with Force Powers, before the enemy even gets a chance to attack. The Force User class is unlocked by defeating an enemy with a Force Power (learned from Fortune-teller Auris) or bought with Hero Points. Starting State Stats: *Life: 100 *Stamina: 12 *Weight Limit: 15 *Strength: 0 *Intellect: 3 *Agility: 0 *Will: 3 *Vitality: 0 *Charisma: 1 Equipment: *Wooden Staff *Traveler's Clothes Abilities Force Users specialize in the use of Force Powers. *Unique ability to "Learn Force Power," which allows a Force User to learn Force Powers anywhere by spending levels. *Can learn exclusive Force User spells. *Passive ability increases spell damage by 50%. (decreases Energy Consumption by half in Plus) *+30% to item appraisal rating. Pros and Cons Pros: *Strongest single attacks in the game . *Can learn spells anywhere anytime. *Can learn very usefull Force User exclusive spells. *Can actively stack meditation until the enemy is in range. *Starts with 1 charisma, can recruit simple companions by default. *Meditation-boosted spells allows to break into Holy Shrines by destroying Mysterious Walls. Cons: *Needs a lot of food. *Weak physical attributes. *Has hard time dealing with enemies without force Powers, especially if out of food. *Doesn't make effective use of party members: tries to keep a distance or defeat enemies in one spell, so the party often won't have time to interact with enemies. *Learning 4 spells by using the Unique ability to "Learn Force Power" causes you to lose the Unique ability to "Learn Force Power" thus the only other way to learn force power is to seek Fortune-teller Auris or from Aria of the Sun. Tips *Let the enemy come to you. Unless you're trying to preserve energy and defeat weak monsters in melee instead, you should always be ready with at least 1 stack of meditation when the enemy reaches you. *Hoard a lot of food items. Your most valuable resource is energy, as long as you maintain your energy, nothing in the world can even approach you. Later, when you get access to the Heal Force, you can essentially get by with nothing but food items. Bears and cat monsters drop lots of meat and become regular spawns . *Meeting an early companion is useful in the beginning (where even Force Flame still costs 4%) because it allows you to take out weak foes without expending extra energy. You should still use your abilities for tough opponents. *Keep your eyes out for Staff of Prayer. It gives you a base meditation of 1, so any ability that required 1 meditation to use will now be instant. This makes you a lot more powerful. There's also other items like the Demon Lord Headdress, but it's hard to get and needs to be taken from the vault. *Bread and butter skills: Force Flame is the most efficient way of dealing with weak enemies, it ends up costing only 1% Energy late in the game. Lightning is your basic area spell that can take out every weak monster close to you. Force flare is your strongest ability, it should usually take out every normal Monster in one hit. *Keep phalanx up for important battles (e.g. fighting the Demon Lord or other obviously strong enemies). While you can take out most enemies in one hit, some of them can do the same with you. Even a level 100+ Force User ends up with only about 200 Life. Category:Classes